Jadi?
by Kulkas
Summary: Sekedar pertempuran sengit antara penguasa sekolah dan anak baru. SasuHina RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Jadi? © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, dan warning lainnya…

Selamat membaca...

.

.

"Jadi," jeda beberapa saat. "kau mulai berani padaku?"

Kaki kanan berbalut celana biru kotak-kotak itu menendang kursi hingga terpental. Tubuh tegap itu mendekati seseorang yang duduk berkeringat dengan mata terpejam. Padangan mata kelam itu nyalang pada sosok di depannya. Ingin rasanya segera melahap mentah orang yang duduk gemetaran ini. Tangan kiri menangkup rahan si pemuda berkacamata. Memaksa mendongak, namun mata itu bersembunyi. Tidak kuat memandang yang ada di depannya.

"Sudahlah, dia tidak sengaja," ucap lelaki berambut nanas yang memandang bosan aksi temannya itu.

"Tapi dia mengotori seragamku," lelaki bermata kelam ini semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di rahang pemuda kacamata, membuat si pemuda kacamata itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke," walau terbata, akhirnya pemuda kacamata ini mampu mengeluarkan suara lirihnya, mirip bisikan.

"Apa katamu?" si Sasuke ini menghempaskan begitu saja pemuda kacamata hingga hampir terjungkal kebelakang dengan kursinya.

Bernapas lega walau hanya sebentar, pemuda berkacamata ini memberi paru-paru oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dia sadar sepenuhnya telah salah berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Tapi, dia sungguh tak sengaja. Dia tidak tahu Sasuke ada di depannya saat berbalik dengan jus ditangan. Dan jus mangga itu begitu saja menyiram seragam depan Sasuke.

Sebagai murid pindahan, wajar kalau tersesat. Gedung sekolah ini banyak dan luas. Berkali-kali berbelok atau jalan lurus rasanya masih kembali ke tempat semula. Hinata menghela napas. Kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Bertemu satu orang siswa juga belum.

Hingga dirinya tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan dari ruangan yang ada didepannya. Gudang. Langkah pelan, Hinata mendekati pintu, dan suara itu makin keras terdengar. Perlahan, Hinata membuka pintu gudang. Bola mata lavender membulat layaknya purnama. Kedua tangannya menutup mulut, meredam teriakan spontannya.

Di depan sana, seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah menginjak tangan seorang pemuda berkacamata. Segala cacian dan makian, pemuda raven itu lontarkan.

"Sasuke, ada penonton ilegal."

Seseorang memegangi pundak belakang Hinata. Memaksa dirinya melangkah masuk gudang. Segenap tenaga Hinata berusaha agar tidak masuk lebih jauh. Namun itu sia-sia. Dengan mata terpejam, ia mengikuti dorongan dibelakangnya. Dorongan dipundaknya berhenti. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Tepat didepannya, pemuda raven itu berdiri menjulang. Hinata meneguk ludah paksa kala mendonga menatap mata onyx itu.

"Matamu minta dicolok?"

Refleks. Hinata menutup kembali kedua matanya. Semoga ini mimpi.

Ini adalah kisah yang hampir sama dengan kebanyakan kisah lainnya. Tentang penguasa sekolah dan anak pindahan. Kalau bicara soal cinta, memang cinta bisa secepat air mengalir dari kran? Kalau PAM tidak mengalirkan bagaimana? Tunggu saja.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke menyeringai tanpa Hinata ketahui. "mainan baru."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

Di depan Hinata kini berjejer empat siswa, minus siswa berkacamata yang sudah lari tunggang langgang keluar gudang. Nyawanya terselamatkan oleh Hinata secara tidak langsung. Dari ujung kanan, pemuda sok ngeboss bernama Sasuke. Tukang pukul walau si korban kadang tidak salah, sebut saja premannya sekolah. Hinata merasa sedang disidang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sadis.

Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik disamping kiri Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "Hai. Aku, Inuzuka Kiba."

Pemuda disebelah Kiba juga memperkenalkan diri dengan mata tertutup dan senyum palsunya. "Sai."

Lalu, yang terakhir pemuda berambut nanas dan ngantukan. "Nara Shikamaru."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Malah mirip ajang perkenalan cari cinta rasa-rasanya.

Manik lavender Hinata tidak berkedip saat menatap empat pemuda di depannya. Hinata hanya sedang berpikir sembari menganalisa. Dan tatapannya berakhir pada sosok Kiba. Suara yang didengar saat seseorang mendorong pundak belakangnya mirip dengan suara Kiba. Jadi, Kiba tadi datang bersama Sai.

"Kau tersesat atau menyesatkan diri? Manik Hinata bergulir ke arah Shikamaru yang dengan ogah-ogahan bertanya padanya.

"Tersesat."

Sepertinya lebih nyaman kalau yang mengantar itu Shikamaru daripada Sasuke. Biarpun Shikamaru itu terlihat begitu setidaknya tidak seperti Sasuke ini. Apaan sih Sasuke ini. Setiap Hinata berjalan ke kiri dengan jarak aman, Sasuke akan merapatnya. Ke kanan, Hinata juga dipepet. Jalan pelan-pelan, Hinata malah ditarik-tarik seperti kerbau. Hinata jalan cepat-cepat, ia disusul bahkan sempat ditubruk dari belakang.

Kenapa semenderita ini hanya untuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Hinata sangat sebal dengan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak mengerti dengan kebetulan-kebetulan luar biasa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang. Sudah tersesat, bertemu geng tenar dikondisi yang cukup menyeramkan, dipepet-pepet saat keruangan kepala sekolah, dan sekarang harus sekelas bahkan duduk bersebelahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Hinata ingin pindah lagi ke sekolah yang tidak ada Sasuke di dalamnya.

Asal tahu saja, penglihatan Hinata itu sedikit kabur kalau jauh dan ia malah duduk di belakang pas pojok pula, dipepet Sasuke pula. Sepasang mata elang tak henti-hentinya menatap Hinata sejak ia duduk.

"Rabun ya?" Jangan ditanggapi. "kau cantik dengan kacamata itu."

Sasuke menopang kepala dengan tangan di meja. Menatap Hinata dari arah samping lebih jelas. Beruntung, tempatnya duduk kurang dari pantauan guru di depan.

"Terimakasih."

Ada yang memuji, wajib dong bilang terimakasih.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya balik Hinata. Mata dalam bingkai itu masih setia menatap ke depan dengan tangan menggenggam pulpen.

"Cium."

Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, Hinata memukulkan pulpen berujung kepala domba ke dahi Sasuke. Lalu fokus lagi ke papan tulis. Mengacuhkan Sasuke yang mengumpatinya. Masa bodoh.

Hinata tidak tenang selama sekolah di Konoha. Kalau tahu begini, Hinata lebih memilih tidak ikut pindah. Sayang, nasi sudah basi.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata.

"Hn."

"Ku kira kau akan membully anak baru sepertiku," Hinata menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang masih setia menatapinya.

"Seperti drama-drama televisi?" Hinata mengangguk. "kau ingin aku melakukannya padamu?"

Dan Hinata memukulkan pulpennya lagi, ke kepala Sasuke.

Bukan apa-apa Hinata menanyakan tentang bully membully pada Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengingat kebringasan Sasuke saat di gudang, dan ini berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang didekatnya.

Yah, yang menyamakannya hanya sifat pengganggunya. Tuhan~ kuatkan Hinata.

Keakraban Hinata dan Sasuke disalah artikan oleh seorang siswi yang tengah menatap keduanya. Lebih tepatnya menatap Hinata dengan penuh rasa benci. Amarahnya terbakar, pulpen ditangannya patah karena genggamannya yang kuat.

.

.

Dari awal masuk sampai sekarang sudah hampir dua minggu. Saat jam istirahat, Hinata pasti diseret paksa tanpa perasaan oleh Sasuke menuju kantin. Bukan ajakan makan bersama atau basa-basi. Melainkan menjadi pengasuh bayi besar yang sok ngeboss bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata juga baru tahu sehari yang lalu marga Sasuke. Yah, pengasuh. Sasuke menyuruh Hinata memesan nasi goreng dengan irisan tomat memenuhi piring. Gampangnya si tomat harus menutupi nasi goreng tanpa satu butir nasi yang terlihat. Jangan lupakan jus tomat dengan tujuh buah tomat tanpa gula. Belum lagi, Hinata harus menyuapi Sasuke. Di depan pasang mata yang siap menelan Hinata layaknya pil pahit.

Ini lebih memalukan daripada disiram tepung dan telur. Dan apa-apaan tatapan teman-teman Sasuke itu. Sasuke, awas kau! inner Hinata mulai berontak.

Hinata mulai melamun, tidak sadar bahwa ia memberantakan nasi goreng Sasuke. Ia menumbuk-numbuk nasi goreng dengan sendok yang ia genggam dengan kuat.

"Hinata."

"Ap-aw-" Hinata mengusap pelan dahinya menggunakan punggung pergelangan tangan. Sasuke baru saja menyentil dahinya keras. "apaan sih?"

"Kalau mau melamun, sana di bawah pohon," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Eh."

"Jangan hanya 'eh' bodoh."

"Yang kau kata bodoh itu siapa? Bodoh."

"Orang bodoh mana mau ngaku bodoh."

Acara saling umpat bodoh antara Hinata dan Sasuke, dimenangkan oleh Hinata dengan menggetok kepala Sasuke dengan sendok. Kemudian, Hinata memilih melenggang pergi. Rasakan!

"Mainan barumu menyenangkan, Sasuke?" tanya Sai sok polos.

"Hn."

"Awas jatuh cinta," seloroh Kiba.

Mana mungkin 'kan?

.

Hinata berjalan mendekati papan mading. Disana seorang siswa dengan rambut merah sedang menempelkan beberapa kertas. Sepertinya menarik. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat disamping siswa itu. Membaca sekilas tempelan teranyar itu. Dikertas itu tertulis: Mathematic Challenge

"Tertarik untuk ikut?" tanya siswa disamping Hinata.

"Entahlah. Aku baru lihat ini."

"Kau anak baru?" Hinata menoleh ke arah siswa tadi. Tersenyum dan mengangguk." ini adalah event yang diadakan dua bulan sekali. Tiap event, mata pelajarannya juga berganti."

"Semacam cerdas cermat?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Apa salah dicoba. "Aku i-"

"Otak dangkalmu mana bisa ikut," suara rendah dan dingin itu begitu menusuk gendang telinga Hinata.

Hinata panas, hati dan pikirannya.

Sasuke meyela dua orang di depannya dengan mendorong keduanya sedikit menjauh, membuatnya berada diantara keduanya. Mata onyxnya menatap selebaran yang ditempel sambil menyeringai. Lalu, menggulirkan onyxnya ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya sebal.

Boleh juga membuat anak ini meledak, pikir Sasuke.

"Yakin mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

"Ada masalah?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah balik bertanya. Umpan Sasuke dimakan.

"Memang bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Kau pikir, kau itu siapa?" Hinata melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Menggunakan telunjuk kirinya, Sasuke menunjuk selebaran itu tanpa melepas kontak dari mata Hinata. Dan, manik Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Bagai tersambar dedemit, Hinata menganga tidak percaya.

 **Juara bertahan: Sasuke Uchiha (100poin)**

Benarkah?

Hinata menggeser paksa tubuh Sasuke ke kiri. Ia ingin bertanya pada siswa berhelai merah yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, tulisan itu nyata atau hanya sekedar tempelan kertas diatas kertas. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin memarahi Hinata sejadi-jadinya, namun ia tahan.

Siswa dengan surai merah ini tersenyum kikuk saat Hinata menatapnya. Seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan, ia memilih jalur aman. Mengkonfirmasi hal yang ia ingin tahu, "Ya. Itu benar."

Ya Tuhan. Mana bisa mengalahkan juara bertahan dengan poin sempurna. Nilai mentok pelajaran matematika Hinata di kelas hanya delapan puluh. Sasuke selalu saja membuatnya frustasi sejak dirinya datang ke sekolah ini. Ingin sekali Hinata menjambak rambut anehnya itu.

Setiap malam belakangan ini Hinata terus berdo'a agar pagi harinya tidak bertemu Sasuke. Tetapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mereka berdua satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan duduk berdampingan. Andai saja, satu hari saja, Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin Hinata tidak harus makan hati.

"Sasori, tulis namaku dan si pendek ini."

Apa? Pendek? Pendek katanya?

Sasuke brengsek, umpat Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun tangannya merasakan cekalan kuat. Menengokkan kepala, ia mendapati Hinata yang menunduk tajam. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menggigit lengan Sasuke lalu berlari menjauh.

Menyisakan Sasori yang termangu dengan kelakuan adik kelasnya yang bisa dibilang ajaib.

Sasuke? Tentu saja berlari mengejar Hinata.

Menyadari sesuatu yang terlewatkan, Sasori mengangkat daftar nama peserta. "Gadis itu, siapa namanya?

.

Gudang yang pada dasarnya memang suram karena tempat penyimpanan barang tak terpakai, menjadi lebih suram. Ini karena dua orang berbeda gender sedang tatap menatap seolah sedang bermain ilusi didalam ilusi. Tiga orang yang menonton serasa angin yang berhembus. Kalau Shikamaru menguap acuh tak acuh. Berbeda dengan Kiba dan Sai, mereka sepertinya semangat walau tidak dipedulikan.

"Lepas."

"Tidak mau."

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari dasiku, Hinata!"

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke."

Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kiba menggerutu sebal.

"Katakan apa maumu?"

"Ayo kita berdua bertaruh."

Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa bahagia. Akhirnya, umpan yang diberikan ditelan Hinata tanpa sisa.

"Bertaruh apa?" tanya Sasuke sok polos."

"Kalau aku mengalahkanmu dalam event itu, kau harus berhenti menggangguku," Hinata mengambil napas dalam."tapi, kalau kau yang menang, terserah kau sajalah!"

Sasuke menyeringai, dan itu tak luput dari manik lavender Hinata. Membuat tubuh Hinata meremang sejadinya. Dasi yang ada dalam genggaman Hinata akhirnya lepas begitu saja. Sepertinya Hinata baru membangkitkan setan yang tertidur.

"Kalau aku menang-" Sasuke mengelus pipi kanan Hinata. Menyampirkan helaian ungu itu kebelakang telinga. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga kanan Hinata. "puaskan aku."

Hinata menegang. Menjadi patung dadakan.

Dua kata yang Sasuke ucapkan terngiang-ngiang membuat semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Hal-hal yang berbau dewasa berseliweran dimatanya.

"Mesum."

Hinata menginjak kaki kiri Sasuke, kemudian berlari sambil memeluk kedua bahunya.

Dan lagi, Sasuke harus mengumpati Hinata. Ini bukan kali pertama ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Hinata. Kalau ada celah, Hinata akan menyerangnya. Bukan mental atau batin, melainkan penyerangan fisik.

"Kiba, mana nomor gadis cantiknya?"

"Nanti aku kirim!" sungut Kiba.

"Harus yang cantik dan seksi."

"Dasar mayat mesum."

Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. Mereka berdua bisa-bisanya bertaruh, siapa yang akan bicara lebih dulu, Sasuke atau Hinata. Dan yang menang Sai, karena Sasuke nyatanya bicara duluan. Kiba harus merelakan satu nomor gadis cantik yang ada dideretan kontak nomor ponselnya. Sial.

 **.**

Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup tirai. Gelap. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. Mungkin harus dengan kaca pembesar agar senyum Sasuke benar-benar terlihat. Lalu, tangan kirinya menutupi sebagian wajah kecuali mata dengan kilat binar. Mungkin juga menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya sekarang.

Dalam dua tahun terakhir ini menjadi preman, Sasuke tidak menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Semuanya tampak sama dimatanya. Tidak ada yang melawan saat Sasuke mulai menindas. Dan itu membuat Sasuke muak. Penindasan selanjutnya dan seterusnya masih sama. Tidak ada yang melawan. Apa karena dirinya anak dari salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya, makanya tidak ada yang berani melawan. Atau mereka sedang merencanakan pembalasan. Entahlah.

Hingga, Hinata masuk dalam lingkaran dunia yang Sasuke buat. Gadis cantik yang kelihatannya sangat polos, tapi malah seperti serigala malu-malu. Oh, itu sangat menarik perhatian seorang Sasuke tentunya. Dengan sedikit modal bensin, Sasuke menyiram Hinata. Yang otomatis, menyalakan tuas penghasil api yang diproduksi oleh Hinata. Dan, terjadilah aski saling ejek atau apapun itu yang mampu membuat Sasuke senang setengah mati. Sasuke tidak akan begitu saja melepas mainan baru yang sangat menarik dan langka ini.

"Apa kau mulai gila?" suara yang tak asing ditelinga Sasuke. Ia lalu menoleh, mendapati kakaknya telah duduk nyaman dikasurnya. Sejak kapan?

"Kapan pulang?"

"Belum lama. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin mengejutkanmu, tapi-" Itachi menyeringai. "malah aku yang terkejut mendapati adikku terkikik seperti orang gila."

Terkikik? Sasuke? Bahkan Sasuke tida sadar. Ah, pengaruh Hinata memang sedikit menakutkan.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Hinata bukan tipe orang yang pemberani. Hanya saja, saat dirinya merasa idak aman atau dalam zona yang diluar kebiasaannya, Hinata akan berontak dengan spontan. Semacam gerak reflek saat tak sengaja tangan kita menyentuh bara api.

Hinata sedikir merutuki aksi spontan yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke. Bukan soal memukul atau menggigit pemuda itu. Tapi, aksi nekatnya mengajak Sasuke taruhan. Hinata sudah tahu Sasuke juara bertahan. Dan dengan bodohnya karena dikuasai emosi sesaat karena dikatai otak dangkal, rabun, pendek, dan bodo, Hinata menantangnya. Sama saja bunuh diri.

Meremas rambutnya kasar, Hinata mengerang menatap sekumpulan soal-soal Event Matematika tahun lalu. Dari seratus soal, Hinata hanya mampu mengerjakan tak sampai sepuluh. Astaga, tak salah Hinata membenci mata pelajaran yang menyakitkan otaknya ini.

"Aku yang menantangnya dan aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja," berujar mantap, Hinata kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada soal-soal yang berjejer rapi.

Selang lima menit, Hinata kembali mengerang dan meremas kertas buram yang masih bersih.

"Aku benci Matematika dan Sasuke."

Daripada emosi dengan soal Matematika, Hinata lebih memilih kasur empuknya. Jangan lupakan ponsel pintarnya. Menjelajah akun media sosialnya sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

Demi apapun, begadang memang tidak baik untuk tubuh. Hinata berjanji tidak akan begadang lagi. Cukup satu kali saja.

Rasa mual itu kembali datang, perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berteman baik. Matanya perih. Kepala bagian belakangnya sangat sakit. Efek begadang sangat mengerikan. Gara-gara taruhan konyol itu, semalam Hinata sampai tidak rela tidur untuk mengerjakan soal Matematika. Limit, peluang, trigonometri, matriks dan masih banyak lagi. Padahal entah itu benar atau salah. Yah, setidaknya, Hinata berhasil mengerjakan soal itu sampai selesai. Pukul tiga dini hari, Hinata baru tidur setelah menyelesaikan soal-soal laknat berjalan -sangat- pelan menuju kelasnya. Koridor tampak sepi, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Tidak apa, ia tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan terjatuh saat berjalan seperti biasa. Bahkan, Hinata merambat pada dinding untuk mencari keseimbangan. Kepalanya seolah dipukul-pukul tanpa henti. Telinganya berdenging bising.

Pemandangan dramatis Hinata juga tak luput dari mata seorang siswi berkacamata. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat Hinata. Mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Gadis berkacamat itu meneliti keadaan. Aman. Lalu berjalan tergesa hingga berlari, dan menubruk Hinata dari belakang

Hinata yang sedang tidak merambat pada dinding hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Dahinya terantuk lantai. Hinata sedikit mengerang sakit.

"Ah, maaf," siswi berkacamata itu berpura-pura menolong Hinata.

"Ti-"

"Minggi

Hal yang disesalkan Sara pada akhirnya, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan mendorongnya. Bahkan Sara sampai terduduk karena dorongan Sasuke pada bahu depannya cukup kuat. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke khawatir terhadap Hinata, membuat dada Sara nyeri. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari Hinata?

Meremat kepalan tangan kuat. Sara berdiri dan akan membantu Hinata yang kesulitan berdiri. Namun, saat tangan Sara akan memegang lengan kiri Hinata, Sasuke menepisnya.

"Tidak usah."

Lagi, dada Sara nyeri. Nyeri yang sangat hebat. Tangan Sara hanya mengambang.

"Aku hanya ingin mem-"

"Tidak perlu," potong Sasuke ketus.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N : Apa sih ini? Ngerasa nggak kalo gaya tulisannya agak beda gitu? Lebih ngaco. Dudududu~ Makasi buat ripiu, fave, follownya.

Thanks to (Ripiuer) : Ashura Darkname, Uchiha Cullen738, Arcan'sGirl, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, NurmalaPrieska, ejacatKyu, Virgo24, Anggi575, lenacchi, hana, lovely sasuhina, siskap906, mikyu, Morita Naomi, dec chan, Lhya Cute, MaoMafu31, Azhura-hime. (maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

* * *

"Sasuke pelan-pelan."

"Ini juga sudah pelan."

"Hmp-"

"Keluarkan saja, tidak perlu ditahan."

"Ta-"

Diiringi bunyi hoek dan air mengalir dari kran kamar mandi UKS. Hinata menumpahkan muntahannya pada wastafel. Hanya air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata tidak sempat makan malam, apalagi sarapan. Berkutat pada soal Matematika sudah membuat Hinata kenyang. Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata merapatkan jari-jarinya untuk mengambil air. Berkumur dan membersihkan sekitar mulut. Lumayan.

Walau harus dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lainnya, Sasuke tetap mengelus pundak dan tengkuk Hinata. Sasuke anti dengan muntahan. Bisa tertular.

"Enakan?"

"Se-"

Dan Hinata muntah lagi.

Keluar dari kamar mandi UKS, Hinata digendong ala bridal style oleh Sasuke. "Kau berat."

"Karena aku lemas."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada belakang leher Sasuke. Kepalanya sedikit bersandar pada Sasuke. Matanya terpejam erat. Pusing.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh lemas Hinata disalah satu ranjang UKS. Ia sedikit merutuk karena tidak ada dokter jaga. "Aku keluar sebentar."

Pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke dicekal tangan dingin Hinata. "Kemana?"

"Kantin. Kau butuh makan dan plester untuk dahimu."

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu."

Hati Hinata tertohok. Ia sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih tapi malah disalah artikan begitu. Ingin sekali memangkas rambut bebek Sasuke.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, Sara memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata di UKS. Meminta maaf dengan cara baik-baik. Mungkin Sasuke di sana dan tersentuh. Mengalah sebelum menang tidak terlalu buruk. Merapikan rambut merahnya, Sara bergegas ke ruang UKS.

Dugaannya benar, Sasuke menunggui Hinata yang terbaring menutup mata. Tidur atau pura-pura tidur? Sara tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Beruntungnya, Sara sempat membeli sebotol air mineral dan dua roti lapis. Bisa digunakan untuk alasan meminta maaf secara baik-baik.

Sara menghampiri ranjang Hinata, "Permisi."

Hinata membuka matanya, mendapati Sara berdiri disamping Sasuke yang duduk bersidekap acuh. Hinata menghela napas. Kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Ya-"

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, dan-" Sara mengangkat kanton kresek beningnya, "memberikan ini untuk Hinata."

Hinata senang. Ini pertama kalinya ada teman perempuannya yang mau berinteraksi lebih saat ada Sasuke. "Terimakasih."

Mencoba untuk bangun dari rebahannya, Hinata malah ditahan Sasuke untuk tetap tiduran. "Kau bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh."

Hinata menatap onyx Sasuke. Bingung. Sara hanya mau meminta maaf dan kenapa Sasuke malah mengatainya bodoh.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau yang kenapa?!" teriak Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Begitu juga Sara.

Hinata semakin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya.

Menggeser kursi yang didudukinya secara kasar. Sasuke memilih pergi. Ia tidak mau memporakporandakan UKS hanya untuk membuat mata Hinata terbuka lebar.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menahan laju emosi yang terus mendobrak maju dipikirannya. Langkah yang sengaja ia hentak merupakan salah satu penyaluran terhadap emosinya. Ia membawa dirinya menuju atap sekolah. Mungkin di sana ia benar-benar akan mengamuk kalau emosinya tak kunjung reda.

Duduk di lantai berdebu dengan bersandar pada pembatas serta mendongak menatap langit. Sasuke mulai mereka ulang kejadian saat Hinata tertatih-tatih berjalan dengan merambat pada tembok dan Sara yang menabraknya. Sasuke ada di sana, hanya saja Sara dan Hinata tidak tahu keberadaannya. Mata Sasuke tidak akan salah melihat Sara yang celingukan, berjalan lambat-lambat lalu menabrak Hinata hingga jatuh. Sasuke bukan Hinata yang polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sasuke."

Onyx Sasuke menatap sesosok gadis berambut merah. Sara. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyahut. Ia hanya tetap fokus menatap Sara.

"Apa lebihnya Hinata?"

Onyx Sasuke melebar sekejap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu. Aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu," Sara mengaku, membeberkan isi hatinya. "tapi, kau malah memilih Hyuuga itu."

"Kau menyedihkan, Sara."

Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin. Sara melepas kacamatanya, lalu membuangnya asal. Sungguh, Sara tidak mengerti apa yang kurang dari dirinya sehingga Sasuke tak pernah meliriknya. Padahal Sara sudah berusaha keras. Tapi malah Hinata yang notabene anak baru terus-terusan didekat Sasuke. Sara kesal setengah mati. Ia tidak rela.

Mengepalkan tangan, Sara memejamkan matanya. Ia berteriak di kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak tahu."

"Kalian marahan?" timpal Sai.

"Tidak tahu."

Suasana ruang UKS pun sunyi dengan sendirinya. Shikamaru dan Sai memilih diam, mungkin tidak buruk.

"Kiba dimana?" tanya Hinata, ia tidak menjumpai Kiba saat Shikamaru dan Sai menjenguknya.

"Dihukum," jawab Sai.

"Kenapa?"

"Ketahuan bawa anjing."

"Oh."

Sepi lagi.

.

.

Permintaan Hinata terkabul. Selama jam perlajaran bahkan sampai istirahat, Hinata tidak melihat sosok Sasuke. Harusnya Hinata senang. Tapi, mengingat kejadian kemarin di UKS membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ini tidak benar. Menatap ke sebelah kanan, membuatnya tersenyum miris. Seseorang yang selalu menjahilinya absen.

Menendang-nendang kerikil kecil sembari mengamati satu per satu murid yang hendak keluar dari sekolah, membuatnya merasa risih. Ia seperti penguntit saja. Dirinya hanya sedang menunggu Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba. Mereka pasti tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Menunggu selama hampir setengah jam. Yang Hinata tunggu akhirnya muncul, bersama... Sasuke. Hah?

Dapat Hinata lihat, kalau Sasuke enggan menatapnya dan memilih berjalan dibelakang para sahabatnya saat menghampiri Hinata. Sepertinya, Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Menunggu kami atau Sasuke?" goda Sai.

Ketahuan ya?

"Kalau begitu kami duluan," ucap Kiba.

Sasuke hendak berlalu, namun ditahan oleh Shikamaru. Ketiga temannya itu menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum menjauh. Mereka bertiga cukup paham situasi setelah Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Walau agak aneh, mengingat Hinata hanya dijadikan mainan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah, melewati Hinata.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke sempat berhenti, tapi dengan acuhnya kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan Hinata yang susah payah menyamakan langkah kaki dengannya. Sasuke juga tahu kalau Hinata tetap mengikutinya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sengaja tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Ia datang, tapi dengan emosi yang stabil. Ia memilih mendekam di gudang. Melihat Hinata malah akan menaikkan kadar emosinya. Sasuke setengah bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, karena mau repot mengurusi Hinata yang ditabrak Sara. Belum lagi pengakuan Sara yang mendadak.

"Katakan kalau kau marah padaku."

Tangan kanan Sasuke ditarik paksa dari belakang. Reflek, Sasuke menepis kasar. Membuat Hinata sampai terjerembab di jalanan.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Sasuke mencoba membantu Hinata. Namun ditolak. Ada perasaan sakit yang muncul didada Sasuke.

"Hi-"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan."

Dengan terduduk di jalanan, Hinata mulai sesenggukan.

Kemudian, muncul sekumpulan anak berseragam berbeda corak dan warna. Mereka dari SMA Swasta Konoha.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah bermata ungu spiral tersenyum sinis melihat adegan roman picisan tak tahu tempat. Menepukan kedua tangannya untuk menarik pelakon drama jalanan. Sukses. Ia mendapat atensi penuh dari keduanya.

"Lelucon yang menarik, Sasuke."

"Nagato."

Sebagai anak baru, Hinata juga tidak terlalu buta situasi. Ia berdiri dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasuke. Bahkan tangannya tak sengaja memegang lengan Sasuke. Aroma permusuhan dari keduannya sangat menyengat.

"Jadi kau menolak Sara hanya untuk gadis kecil itu," ejek Nagato.

Teman-teman di belakang Nagato tertawa mengejek.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis kecil," Hinata mengelak dengan suara bergetar. "aku tidak seperti itu."

"Sudah diam," bisik Sasuke.

Kini mereka semua berpindah di lahan dekat bawah jembatan sungai.

Hinata masih mencari perlindungan dibelakang punggung Sasuke. Mungkin karena risih atau apa, Sasuke sedikit bergerak-gerak menjauh. Namun, Hinata tetap merapat pada punggung Sasuke.

Nagato menjentikkan jarinya. Memberi kode. Teman-temannya yang berjumlah lima orang mulai mengerubungi Sasuke dan Hinata. Ah, pengeroyokan. Tidak adil. Tapi, bukan masalah bagi Sasuke. Yang menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke adalah Hinata. Dia terus merapat dengan wajah cemas.

Salah satu teman Nagato dengan cadar diwajah bergerak ke arah Hinata, menarik jauh dari Sasuke dengan tarikan yang cukup menyakitkan. Hinata tidak dapat mengelak. Ia hanya meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ternyata gadis itu berharga untukmu."

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke mendecih tak suka. "kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi."

Nagato tertawa, jenis tertawa yang menyebalkan telinga. "Kau menolak adik sepupuku. Itu urusan kita."

"Sara mengadu padamu?" Sasuke menyeringai. "keh, tukang ngadu."

Sasuke hendak menyerang Nagato. Namun, belum sempat ia bergerak ke arah Nagato. Ia sudah dihadang teman Nagato yang berwajah seperti ikan Hiu. Dari nama diseragamnya, namanya Kisame. Mereka berkelahi one on one. Macam basket saja. Kisame melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke, dengan mudah ditangkis. Malah Kisame yang jatuh tersungkur. Satu jatuh. Tinggal empat.

Hinata melihat seseorang yang hendak memukul Sasuke dari belakang. Hinata berteriak, "Sasuke, belakang."

Kesigapan Sasuke patut diacungi jempol. Sasuke berbalik, memberi tendangan pada kaki lawan dan membuat lawan jatuh. Dua jatuh.

Sasuke sekarang berhadapan dengan sosok jangkung dihadapannya. Sasuke meninju, memberi pukulan keras, dan semuanya ditangkis dengan mudah. Ia mulai kehabisan tenaga. Satu tinju mengenai sudut bibir Sasuke, membuatnya oleng. Rasa amis terasa dilidah. Sudut bibirnya pun mengeluarkan cairan merah. Sasuke meludah. Lalu, memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap memukul lawannya.

Akan tetapi-

"Sasuke-"

Entah bagaimana, semuanya terlalu cepat. Yang pertama kali Sasuke lihat ialah tubuh Hinata yang ambruk disampingnya. Cairan merah merembes di seragam putihnya. Onyx kelam Sasuke beralih pada Nagato yang memegang pisau dengan ujung berlumuran darah. Darah? Darah siapa? Manik kelam beralih pada Hinata lagi. Onyx itu melebar sempurna. Gigi bergemeletuk. Napas mulai memburu dengan dada naik turun cepat.

"Brengsek."

Sasuke melesat ke arah Nagato. Menangkis piasu dengan keras. Lalu mencengkram erat kerah seragam biru muda milik Nagato. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, cukup satu pukulan dan Nagato akan tumbang.

Dan lagi semuanya terlalu cepat untuk Sasuke sadari. Belakang kepalanya nyeri. Pening mendadak yang tak tertahankan. Nagato dihadapannya mulai tampak kabur dan berbayang. Cengkaraman Sasuke mengendur. Sasuke ambruk. Sebelum menutup mata, ia dapat melihat sosok jangkung yang menjadi lawannya tadi mendekati Nagato. Ada batu besar ditangannya dan terdapat bercak merah. Ah, jadi ia dihantam dengan batu itu.

Sebelum menutup mata pula, Sasuke mengguman pelan, "Hinata."

Nagato merapikan seragamnya yang sempat kusut. Ia mengambil pisau yang terlempar tak jauh darinya. Kemudian melemparnya ke sungai. Teman Nagato mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Nagato, membuang batu berlumur darah itu ke sungai.

"Ayo pergi, sebelum ada yang melihat," perintah Nagato.

Ruangan serba putih itu dihuni dua orang yang tengah menutup mata dimasing-masing ranjang. Si pemuda dengan perban dikeala, dan si gadis dengan perba diperut yang tertutup baju pasiennya. Mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berdua cukup beruntung, karena ada yang lewat sekitaran jalan dimana Sasuke dan Hinata tergeletak di tanah dekat sungai. Orang baik itu membawa mereka berdua ke rumah sakit terdekat. Luka yang dialami keduanya terbilang cukup memprihatinkan. Terutama Hinata yang kehilangan banyak darah.

Sepasang bola mata yang tertutup kelopak mata bergerak-gerak pelan. Kemudian, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris kelam. Agak silau. Tangan kirinya terangkat, menghalau sinar lampu yang terlalu terang dikelereng hitam itu. Namun selang infus menancap dipunggung tangannya. Ia letakkan lagi tangan itu disamping tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih nyeri dan sedikit pusing. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menengokkan kepala berbalut perban itu ke kanan. Dan mendapati gadis bersurai ungu terbaring diranjang sebelahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Lega dan bersalah bercampur. Lega karena mereka berdua selamat. Bersalah karena ia, Hinata jadi ikut terlibat.

Rasanya masih tidak percaya. Hinata menyelamatkannya dari tusukan pisau Nagato. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata. Lagipula bukan maksud Sasuke untuk marah pada Hinata. Ia hanya kesal karena Hinata terlalu polos untuk memahami sesuatu. Dan sekarang ia merasa bersalah.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Seperti mantra ampuh. Panggilan Sasuke membuat Hinata membuka matanya. Menolehkan kepala ungunya ke arah Sasuke. Keduanya bersitatap. Cukup lama. Hinata tersenyum cerah. Sudut-sudut netranya melelehkan cairan bening.

.

"Hanabi, aku sudah kenyang," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari satu suapan besar bubur.

"Baru dua sendok dan sudah kenyang," Hanabi mengcengkram kedua pipi Hinata dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya bersiap memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulut kakaknya.

"Sasuke, tolong aku!"

"Berisik."

Sasuke memasang earphone dikedua telinganya. Menyetel musik dihandphonenya dengan volume tinggi. Mengabaikan Hinata yang berteriak-teriak.

Hanabi tersenyum sumringah. Ia berhasil menyuapi kakaknya. Bahkan bubur dalam mangkuk putih itu hampir habis. Ia mengangsurkan segelas air putih untuk Hinata minum.

"Lukamu tidak terlalu dama, jadi makan yang banyak," apa hubungannya? "Ayah akan datang nanti malam."

Hinata mengangguk sembari minum. Ia melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Bisa-bisanya mendengarkan musik disaat kepalanya bocor seperti itu.

Tadi Sasuke sudah dijenguk oleh Kakak dan tiga sahabatnya itu. Mereka juga menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Ada untungnya mereka sekamar, yang menjenguk tidak harus pindah-pindah kamar.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang."

"Eh," Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, "kau datang hanya untuk menyuapiku."

"Tugasku banyak, Kak. Jangan manja," Hanabi membereskan tasnya. "Lagipula ada pacarmu disini."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menerima pelukan pamit dari Hanabi.

Sasuke melepas salah satu earphonenya. Menoleh ke arah Hinata yang duduk menunduk. "Kau benar-benar membingungkan."

Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Itu reaksi spontan. Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja."

"Apa kau juga akan mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang tidak kau kenal?"

"Mungkin," Hinata memperbaiki cara duduknya. Bekas jahitannya terasa sedikit perih. "maaf."

"Aku juga."

"Soal di UKS-"

"Lupakan. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi."

Sebenarnya Hinata mulai mengerti. Mengerti kenapa Sasuke sampai kesal padanya. Berkat Nagato yang membeberkannya. Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa Sara menyukai Sasuke. Dan Sara tidak suka dirinya dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dihari keempat Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang. Luka dikepalanya sembuh, tinggal menunggu jahitan kering. Tidak ada luka serius lainnya. Teman-teman sekelas dan beberapa guru sudah menjenguk, kecuali Sara. Mereka mengomentari Sasuke dan Hinata yang satu kamar. Apa salahnya coba?

Sasuke dijemput Itachi, kakaknya. Kedua orang tua Sasuke juga menyempatkan diri menjenguk. Ibu Sasuke bahkan heboh saat melihat Hinata yang satu ruangan. Katanya Sasuke pintar mencari calon mantu. Bah.

Untungnya lagi kedua belah pihak Sasuke dan Hinata tidak terlalu meributkan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar.

"Aku pulang dulu," Sasuke mengacak pelan surai ungu Hinata. "cepat sembuh."

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang juga."

Hinata sedikit tidak rela dan iri. Sasuke sudah boleh pulang. Sementara dirinya masih diruangan yang membuatnya jenuh.

"Aku akan menjengukmu sepulang sekolah."

Dan Hinata mengangguk senang.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N : Padahal saya udah teliti dari atas sampe bawah, masih ada aja typo, hurup-hurupnya ilang, sampe beberapa kata ilanglah, dan apalah lainnya *manyun*  
Chap depan panjang tp lama hohoho *ditimpukpancibolong*  
Tumben saya cepet apdetnya. Ah maaf banyak yg disekip, klise dan amburadul ahahaha *gosokneon*  
Yo keripik daunpepayanya ditunggu~

Juli Mojok XD : puspa : maafkan daku lupa menulis namamu kemaren *gigit jempol*  
sasuhina69 : Terimakasih. Nggak janji T-T  
Arcan'sGirl : Bukan salah, cuma sial aja, eh. Belum lagi pas buat UN *Teringatmasalalu*  
Eve Seven : Terimakasih. Nggak apdol kalo nggak OOC tuh *ditabok*  
HipHipHuraHuraHura : Hahay mana ada yang bisa nolak Hinata. Nggak Janji T-T  
Rendochika430 : Eh kenapa? o.o *lirikatasbawah* Nggak janji T-T Aku yang jatuh cinta padamu malahan *ditabok  
Reza Juliana322 : Terimakasih *malu-malusapi* Tolong jangan menaruh harapan tinggi padaku T-T saya ndak kuat  
sasusakuforeveronly2 : Kalo udah tau sampah ya jangan diliat-liat. Ntar malah jatuh cinta sama sampah lagi.  
NurmalaPrieska : Ah enggak kok. Tapi, Terimakasih XD  
hane ale : Nggak kemana-mana. Cuman sempet aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang, merindukan kasih sayang~ *ditonjok* frustrasi apa frustasi hayo? Terimakasih koreksinya. Nggak janji T-T  
si peak : Terimakasih. Sekali-kali jangan buat Hinata makan rempela kan gpp XD Ganbatte ^o^siskap906 : Terimakasih *nduselinbantalsakingmalunya* Haha nanti tak tanya Mas Sasuke deh soal itu XD  
SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki : Wkwkwk mumes (muka mesum) Hah? aku juga nggak ngerti sama maksud kamu ._.)v Iya, playboy dikit. Siapa ya? lalala~ *ditabok* Oke. Terimkasih.  
ejacatkyu : wkwkwk ada yang protes nih ye XD Kesian Hinata kalo parah-parah. Mereka F4 masa kini, eh. Ciye salah ciye XD Oke. Terimakasih.  
Adalah : kau Adalah ah yang terindah ah *ditabok* Terimakasih. Oke.  
dec chan : Terimakasih *atapjebol* Nggak boleh kalah sama cowok dong. kayaknya sih *siul-siul* Nggak janji T-T Semangat kok *tebarsenyum*  
ana : Hoho Terimakasih. oak? o,o Jangan marah-marah nanti ilang loh cantiknya *toel* eh  
anggi575 : Bang HaJi aja bilang jangan begadang XD Oke.  
Guest : wkwk aku juga tidak tahu *dibacok* Nggak janji T-T  
mikyu : Terimakasih. Tauk tuh, takut kehilangan kali eak XD  
ririn uchiha : Malu-malu kucing meong-meong XD Nggak janji T-T  
hinatachannn2505 : Oke. Aih mintanya kok susah buat saya kabulin yah T-TMorita Naomi : Terimakasih :') *lapingus*  
samiyotuara09 : Oke.  
SriYCnyaKookiee: Terimakasih. Oke. Fighting

* * *

Satu hari sebelum Sasuke pulang...

Ketiga pasang mata itu sama sekali tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik yang cukup lama. Mereka mendapati pemandangan yang sungguh sangat teramat mengejutkan. Walau dari

belakang dan cukup jauh. Warna rambut itu terlalu mencolok dan mudah dikenali. Surai gelap dengan perban dikepala, semakin mencuatkan surai gelap bagian belakang itu. Disamping kirinya, surai ungu.

"Kita tidak terkena genjutsu 'kan?"

Sepertinya Kiba terlalu banyak membaca komik bersampul oranye.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Ayo pergi. Jangan mengganggu."

"Bukankah mereka berdua tidak sedekat itu." Kini giliran Sai yang berkomentar.

"Buktinya mereka tidur berdua." Ambigu.

Sai menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ucapan Kiba memang ambigu. Tapi dia paham.

"Sudahlah, aku pusing." ujar Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Kiba dan Sai mengangguk setuju.

Niatnya mereka bertiga ingin menjenguk, tapi kamar kosong. Bertanya pada perawat katanya sedang di taman. Setelah sampai taman mereka malah terkejut. Selalu ada kejadian yang tak terpikirkan terjadi.

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk berdampingan. Dengan kepala Hinata menyender pada bahu kiri Sasuke. Keduanya terlelap disalah satu kursi taman rumah sakit. Angin sore membuat mereka berdua tanpa sadar tertidur setelah obrolan ringan. Tidak mengetahui betapa syoknya teman-teman mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

Dihari ketujuh dari hari yang dijanjikan oleh Dokter, Hinata baru bisa diperbolehkan pulang. Dokter pembohong, umpat Hinata kala itu.

Kini ia memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas jinjing yang dibawakan Hanabi.

"Untuk ukuran gadis sepertimu, ternyata dadamu besar juga," koceh Sasuke.

Telinga Hinata memerah saat akan memasukkan bra putih dengan gambar wortel. Sasuke sialan. Hinata tidak meminta diberikan ukuran yang seperti ini. Hinata juga malu dan risih.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Netranya membola seperti bola bekel. Disana... Sasuke duduk dengan memeragakan tangannya membentuk dada. Sontak membuat Hinata melemparkan sesuatu yang ada ditangannya.

"Sasuke MESUM."

Hinata mengerjap perlahan, tadi itu apa ya yang dilemapar ke arah Sasuke?

"Hinata," Sasuke mengangkat bra putih milik Hinata yang sempat dilempar seperti sedang ingin memakaikan benda itu kepada Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaa~"

.

Berselang tiga hari dari kepulangan Hinata ke rumah. Ia sudah bisa kembali bersekolah. Terlalu lama absen dari kegiatan sekolah membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Ia menjadi seperti balita yang baru mengenal baca tulis saat kembali ke kelasnya.

Untungnya ada teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang berbaik hati meminjamkan catatan pelajaran dan Sasuke yang mendampingi belajar Hinata saat jam istirahat atau jam kosong.

Kalau dipikir, Sasuke ternyata cukup pintar dalam beberapa mata pelajaran. Hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit iri dan juga bahagia tentunya. Walau tampangnya menyeramkan, tapi otaknya tidak tumpul.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Menyeramkan," ejek Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang berkutat pada buku pelajarannya.

Dan murni Hinata tidak dengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia terlalu fokus pada soal Limit yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Maksudmu 'manis', Sasuke?" potong Sai.

Pertanyaan Sai membuat Sasuke mendelik sebal ke arah temannya yang satu itu.

"Jangan memperkeruhnya Sai, Sasuke sedang bimbang," lanjut Kiba.

"Kalian diamlah."

Shikamaru yang hanya melihat percakapan teman-temannya ikut tersenyum. Tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit konyol ini sedikit berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. Sasuke yang sekarang jadi lebih kalem sedikit. Hanya sedikit.

Apa ini pengaruh dari Hinata?

"Shikamaru," panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Yang ini cara penyelesainnya bagaimana?"

Hinata sedikit mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. Ia lelah melihat Kiba, Sai dan Sasuke yang terlibat cekcok tidak jelas. Yang ada malah membuat konsentrasi belajarnya rusak.

Baru saja Shikamaru akan menjelaskan bagaimana cara penyelesaian soal Limit untuk Hinata, Sasuke menyembul diantara Shikamaru dan Hinata. Membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati dan mundur dengan jarak aman.

Sedang Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Yang satu memandang tajam. Yang satu memandang bosan.

Kenapa lagi ini?

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu," ucap Shikamaru. "Jadi berhentilah bersikap posesif padanya."

Apa ini yang disebut DIPOJOKKAN?

.

Tawa yang riang memenuhi kamar bercat putih. Terkadang tawanya terlalu memekakan telinga. Menyebalkan.

Shikamaru lebih memilih kasur empuk untuk menenangkan diri. Malah berharap bisa terlelap agar bisa lepas dari suara tawa Kiba. Sungguh, Kiba selalu seperti ini saat datang kerumah siapapun. Bikin malu saja.

"Kiba," panggil Sai. Hanya gumanan yang Sai terima sebagai jawaban. Kiba terlalu asyik dengan kartu yang dipegangnya. "Aku rasa, Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan Hinata."

Kemudian... Terdengar suara benda rapuh jatuh berhamburan dengan suara yang memilukan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

pojok kulkas :

Lama tak apdet, sekali apdet dikit banget. Anggap saja pemanis walau nyatanya tak manis.

Ah semoga kelanjutannya masih enak dibaca. Soal adu Matematikanya chap selanjutnya sajalah.

Salam adem,

Kulkas aka Juli Alio


End file.
